


Getting hit on

by randomlilthings



Series: Different lives [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: 8059, Dorks, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, TYL!gokudera, TYL!yamamoto, engaged dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto was late, again. What always happens when he leaves Gokudera alone at a pub for too long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting hit on

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is set in parallel world in the "Different lives" series. I should really stop writing all these one shots and get my ass down to actually writing that.

It was one of those nights. Again. How many times has it that he had given in those excuses and let his anger fade because of that stupid smile...

His glass hit the wooden counter of the bar a little harder than he had expected. Despite being a regular there, the bar keeper still gave him a glare for that. He was still a lousy drinker even though he frequent that place. His only reason for even being there was because he had time to spare while he waited for a certain idiot.

Gokudera pulled out his cellphone. Still no messages or calls. "'tch." This has become a norm. Letting the mobile device slide on the counter, he picked his glass of whiskey, sipping and wincing as the hot liqour washed down his throat.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a particular man had been staring for a while now. Head tilting a little as he finished the last bit of his drink, he pushed the glass back to the bar keeper. Eyes narrowing at the stranger, he showed the man his middle finger. He was in no mood to entertain anyone right now. A certain idiot has kept him waiting for an hour now.

Said stranger was weird. He actually came up to Gokudera despite the obvious bad atmosphere surrounding the silverette. Upon closer inspection, the stranger wasn't too bad looking. Not expectionally handsome but Gokudera found himself staring at the man a little longer than necessary. It might be the alcohol in his system, allowing him to make bad decisions.

Instead of standing to leave, he stayed and the stranger had settled down on the stool next to his. The Italian ignored but an eyebrow was raised when a filled glass was pushed towards him. Green eyes narrowed at the strange man. "It's not laced or drugged. Promise." That smile... Gokudera had to look away from the man before he associated the smile to someone else. "Seems like you needed another one."

His voice was smooth but it didn't sound like the one Gokudera liked. The silverette left the glass untouched. Any more would have him floored. The screen on his phone stayed unlit and he sighed. Idiot must have been caught up with his mission.

He kept hearing the stranger's voice and he knew he was getting hit on but Gokudera really wasn't in the mood for that. Besides, he figured the man would finally notice the ring on his finger. Gokudera stepped off the stool and was leaving when his wrist was grabbed. "Not even a kiss for the drink? How rude."

"Get your hand off me, fucker." He turned his face towards the somewhat handsome stranger, glaring with the obvious threat in his eyes. But as his eye level raised because the stranger had gotten out of the stool as well, Gokudera realised he may be overshadowed in size and height. Mentally cursing the idiot for being late, he tugged at his hand but nothing happened. Instead, he was pulled forward and his lips were caught in a kiss by force.

The door to the bar opened and he heard the familiar voice. "Hey... Sor-" Gokudera's other hand was already reaching for the small dynamite bombs he kept under his shirt and he had scattered them around the stranger when Yamamoto was beside him.

The Rain Guardian from his lover to the other man, assessing the situation. His eyes focused on the taller male and soon the hilt of his sword made acquaintances with the man's face. Gokudera dropped the last lit bomb and was already pulling his lover out by his sleeve. He will come by another day to settle the damages but now he had to drag his idiot away before he lands up in the hospital.

"Did you have to find someone that ugly?"

"What the fuck?"

"I mean... Couldn't it have been someone better looking?"

"Takeshi... What the hell... You were late. And that fucker came up on me."

"Still... He's not a good choice, Hayato."

"Idiot!"


End file.
